Pain and Pleasure
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A what if oneshot from Mysteries. Shell and Jess finally escape their prison, but what happens when Shell fall behinds and gets caught by Masky? Rated M for smut/rape.


**Pain and Pleasure**

**Summary: **a what if oneshot from Mysteries. Shell and Jess finally escape their prison, but what happens when Shell fall behinds and gets caught by Masky? Rated M for smut/rape.

….

Shell and Jess breathed heavily as they finally made it outside. "Made…it…." Jess wheezed, pushing her glasses onto her nose. "So what now…?"

Shell stood up straight. "We find out where the hell we are. We're definitely in the woods…." She glanced around and sighed heavily. "If this building is here, then there must be a town somewhere."

"Yea I agree with ya sis." Jess also stood up straight. "Let's get the hell out of here."

As they began walking into the woods, Shell suddenly felt like someone was following them. She then heard a rustle and quickly whirled around to see Masky lunging right at them. "Jess!" Shell shouted and pushed the shorter girl out of the way, causing Masky to knock Shell to the ground.

"Shell!"

"Just go! Get help!" Shell shouted as she tried to fight off Masky. She punched him across his masked face. "GO!" she screamed at Jess and the shorter girl bolted off into the woods. Shell used her feet and kicked the masked man off of her. With that, she scrambled up and then ran into the woods after Jess.

She learned the hard way that the woods were thick. "Jess!" she shouted, calling out for her friend's name. All of a sudden, she yelped as she tripped over a large tree branch and then tumbled down a hill. She cried out when the back of her hand hit a rock and she finally stopped at the end of the hill, cradling her arm against her chest.

She groaned and looked at her hand, already seeing a bruise. "Great…" she muttered and was just about to get up when Masky came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "No! Let me go!" she shrieked and tried to fight off the masked man. During her struggling, he had slapped one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her screaming while he had the other wrapped tightly around her middle, right under her breasts and began dragging her backwards.

She struggled to get away, even trying to smash the back of her head against Masky's face. All of a sudden, his hand quickly left and before she could shout, a soaked cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe the chloroform in. Shell fought to keep her eyes open, to not let her body give into the drug.

Eventually her body began to sag and then her eyes closed as darkness invaded her mind.

When she came to, she felt that she was laying on a hard and cold surface. Shell let a small groan escape her mouth and let her hazel eyes flutter open. She saw the cold, pavement floor right in front of her eyes and debris all over the floor. She winced from the pain in her hand and pulled herself into a sitting position.

The only thing she had for a light source was a large, bright lantern that was sitting right next to her. Her eyes gazed around the area she was in and she noticed it looked like some sort of abandoned house. "Where am I….?" she mused to herself and was just about to get up when she heard the sound of branches breaking underneath someone's weight and she gasped, turning her line of sight to the doorway of the building.

It was him. Masky. He stood there, looking down at her with those lifeless eyes of his mask. She gasped again and scooted back against the wall behind her, huddling against it as much as she could. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she and the masked man competed in a staring contest.

When he moved towards her, their contest ended and it prompted Shell to try and huddle further against the wall, almost wishing she could just phase through it and get the hell out of the woods. Bad things always happened in the woods to unsuspecting people. Shell happened to be one of them.

When Masky was just a couple feet away from her, he sat down on his knees, right in front of her. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly reached for her. Shell squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the worst to come. But instead of feeling any pain, she felt his fingers brush against her cheek softly, lovingly almost.

Shell opened her hazel orbs a crack and then fully, looking at Masky. He had one hand brushing against her cheek while the other was on his thigh. His fingers trailed along her jaw line and down her neck, almost like a spider creeping up on its prey. The sensation caused Shell to shudder and she felt a blush creep onto her face when his fingers trailed down farther to her collarbone, lightly tracing the bone underneath her skin.

She shuddered again, a little more this time and suddenly, the masked man grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her to him so that he was sitting on his knees and she was almost sitting on his lap, but still lying on the hard floor with her legs on either side of him. She was so confused until she felt his right hand reach the hem of her shirt and cool fingertips touched her bare, heated skin.

Shell gasped when he did this and yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He already stole her first kiss, what more could he do to her? His hand traveled up farther and her eyes widened slightly when it pushed up her bra and began messaging her left breast. She couldn't help but let out a strangled moan and pant slightly, the sensation sending waves of mixed feelings through her body.

She could not see Masky's expressions from behind the mask, but she could tell he was enjoying what he was doing to her. His hand squeezed her breast gently while his thumb flicked her nipple. This time the feelings were increased and it sent shivers up and down her spine. His hand then left her breast and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a black sash, the same one he used before.

"W-what….?" She stammered as he placed the sash over her hazel eyes and tied it behind her head. She felt his hands grab the bottom of her torn shirt and lift it over her head, tossing it away. She shivered when the slightly cold air hit her bare skin and she gasped when he unclipped her bra and slid it off her body. Then, she felt lips on the bare skin of her chest and leaving small trails of kisses, even nipping in some areas while his hands massaged and squeezed her breasts.

"A-ah…..noo…" she moaned regretfully, biting her lip until it bled. His lips teased and tasted her skin, going up to her neck. He did everything he could do to make her moan, leaving red marks that were ready to bruise. Then, his lips captured her own, the kiss deeper and harder. Shell remembered when he first kissed her and let her body relax, moving her lips against his.

His lips pressed against hers harder and he kissed her deeply, roughly, dominating. Her hands came up to tread lightly through his soft hair and he allowed her to touch him. She fisted her hand in his hair, pressing him closer to her and making the kiss even deeper. She let out a soft moan when one of his hands left her breasts and curled around the nape of her neck, holding her head in place.

His tongue gave her bottom lip a slight lick and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as his tongue slid over her own, teasing and massaging. His hands trailed down her bare sides and then gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. She felt heat creep onto her face when she felt a hardness against her thigh.

Her hands left his hair and traced down his jacket, unzipping it. He never stopped her and left her lips to kiss along her neck again. She unzipped his jacket fully, but didn't take it off and snuck her hands underneath his black shirt. Her hands felt along his fit muscles and up his chiseled chest and when her fingers brushed over his nipples, he let out a small moan against her neck.

He growled against her neck and then bit into her skin harshly, causing both pain and pleasure to course through her body. She groaned and then he grabbed her hips again and shoved her onto the floor, making sure nothing was on the floor that would hurt her. He grabbed her jeans and slid them off her legs, taking her undies right along with them.

She wanted to rip off the sash and see what the masked man looked like, but she didn't want Masky to kill her for seeing who he really was. He used a knee to spread her legs apart and one hand stayed on her hip while the other trailed along the inside of her thigh. She shuddered at the sensation and then her breath hitched when he began to rub.

She squirmed a little, panting a bit and suddenly a finger was gently pushed in. She gasped and writhed at the foreign feeling, her muscles tensing up. Masky pulled her back to him while he sat on his knees and was able to spread her legs a bit more so he had more room. He moved his finger back and forth in a slow, thrusting motion and held onto her leg with his other hand.

She gasped and moaned, the new feeling sending waves of pleasure through her body. He added a second finger and she gritted her teeth as he stretched and scissored her insides and she struggled to stay relaxed. He moved both fingers in the same thrusting motion, but slightly faster. Her hands grabbed his jacket and she moaned out brokenly. She gasped when the tips of his fingers scraped along her walls and brushed against her weak spot.

She cried out from that and her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap once he was sitting down and she was on his lap. She kept clutching his jacket with her hands and then his fingers inside her, which was his middle and index, slightly moved. Her heart skipped a beat when his pinky wavered in between her butt cheeks and she clutched his jacket even more when it was pushed into her tight back entrance.

She moaned like a shameful whore and buried her face in Masky's shoulder as he teased and tested her entrances. He seemed to be doing whatever to make the experience pleasurable and not painful. She shuddered as he moved his fingers inside her and when all three of them hit her weak spots, she let out a loud cry.

She panted heavily against his shoulder and groaned when he pulled his fingers out, whining quietly at the emptiness. He slightly lifted her up and she heard him unzip his jeans. Then, he put one hand on her hip, the other on her side and thrusted up into her.

Shell gasped loudly and locked her arms around his neck, moaning when he filled her completely. He panted a little and gave her a few moments to adjust, then thrusted up into her again, slightly deeper this time. "A-ah! Ha…!" she groaned and moaned, tightening her hold around his neck.

Then, he pushed her onto the floor and looped her legs over his shoulders, driving himself even deeper and starting a fast paced thrusting motion. Shell cried out loudly and clutched the sleeves of Masky's tan jacket, her head tilted back and her mouth open to let out such loud sounds as he thrusted.

She felt his hot breath against her face and then he crushed his lips to hers, immediately slipping his tongue inside. She moaned loudly and twisted her tongue with his, competing in a battle for dominance. After minutes of twisting and tangling, he won and she groaned.

He growled and angled her body, thrusting into her more deeply and harder. She threw her head back and screamed when he hit that weak spot. She clung to him for dear life and clutched his jacket as he rammed into her even faster. He seemed to have supernatural strength!

She gasped when he bit her neck harshly, drawing blood. She gasped even louder and clutched his jacket until her knuckles turned white when she could actually feel her climax. Just after a few more hard thrusts, she screamed out loudly and her walls clenched around him. He gave one more, hard thrust and then groaned out loudly when his seed filled her belly.

His muscles contracted and then relaxed as he panted. Shell's hands fell from Masky's jacket and instead grasped his arms as she breathed heavily. He grunted and pulled out of her swiftly and she shivered from the cold air. She suddenly heard the rustling of clothing and a warm jacket was placed around her shoulders and zipped up.

"Huh….?" She questioned tiredly and then ripped off the sash that covered her eyes. However, something hard connected with her temple and her vision immediately went blurry. Her head fell to the ground and she looked up at the man with blurry vision. She could make out dark hair, black maybe?

He suddenly put a hand over her eyes and then gave her a short, but deep kiss. Fingers treaded through her hair and that was the last thing she felt before blacking out.

When she came to, all she was wearing was the man's jacket. She was lying on the side of a back road and when she sat up, she winced from the soreness between her legs. She looked down and her eyes slightly widened when she saw dried up streams of blood that came down from between her legs.

She also had bruises on her inner thighs.

"Fuck….." she swore, putting a hand to her head. She groaned and pulled herself up into a standing position, shivering. She began walking and that's when she heard a siren. She looked over as a police car stopped beside her and the window was rolled down.

"Hey, are you Shelby Hartford?" the officer asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Your friend came to us, asking for us to look for you. Get in." he opened the back door and she got in and drove off. "So what happened to you?"

She glanced out the window. "I don't remember…"

Of course she remembered. How could she forget the first time she had sex?


End file.
